Tiny Toon Adventures: The Misadventures of Classic
Tiny Toon adventures: The misadventures of Classic is a spinoff to tiny toons it stars a new character named classic and will feature the tiny toons as teens it will be on for 8 seasons with 23 episodes for each season Designs tiny toons grown up.jpg|design sheet 1 tiny toons designs.jpg|design sheet two new characters.jpg|new character designs design sheet 3.jpg|design sheet 3 design sheet 4.jpg|design sheet 4 desing sheet 5.jpg|design sheet 5 hamton design.jpg|hamtom design foulmoth design.jpg|FoulMouth design cuppy and muggy design.png|cuppy and muggy design devil jr..png|devil jr. Plot classic is a new student at acme high who has just moved to acme acres imagine to his surprise that he meets the tiny toons as they are now older and they're mentors the looney tunes Season 1 # new toon on the block-classic moves to acme acres and attends acme high but to his surprise he meets the tiny toons more older and the looney tunes as well and the stars themselves buster and babs bunny #classic's girl-classic falls in love with fifi le fume and tries to woo her though he has weird ways of wooing woman #wrestle mania (based on the game classic's wrestle rama)-classic decides to join the acme high wrestling federation and learns he is better then he thought he was but can he beat the champ #The Re-Return of The Acme Acres Zone-The Tiny Toons submit some creepy tales for classic to tell as he host the Re-Return Of The Acme Acres Zone as he tells tales such as Babs Being visited by a friend from the grave,Hamton Learning not to trust strangers in a creepy way,and monty learning to love christmas #The Return To Slumber Party Mountain-After the Incident of the last sleepover classic and the gang have a sleepover at slumber party mountain but little do they know a new monster called Judge Inkman a judge covered in ink has come to wreak havoc #Shimy and mitzy-shima and melissa of planet dolan's daughters start attending acme high but montana max plans to put them at his theme park to make lots of money but monty's plans backfire at every turn #Music Day Returns -Music Day Returns as we see several music videos of couples including Classic and Fifi in don't go breaking my heart shimy in her version of it's in his kiss as she mourns for the day furrball notices her and gogo dodo in a music video for dare to be stupid by who else weird al yankovich #Babs Loses Her Voice-When Babs Loses her voice Classic does everything he can to take care of her but turns out she literally lost her voice and must find it #The Return of One Eyed Jack-When Classic hears the legend of one eyed jack and how the gang escaped his clutches Classic wants to see if he is real so he sets out to find it but finds more then he bargained for #Corey-A new student Named Cody Khone attends Acme High he doesn't seem like much but when Buster and Babs are captured by Montana Max He and classic must save them #The French Fox-A french Fox Named Claudia Lepri (counterpart to Claudette dupri)is on the loose she tries to capture Buster Babs and Classic but it all goes wrong at every turn #Tiger Lilly & Jonesy-The Counterparts to Miss.Cougar and Joshie Bunny are introduced and all heck breaks loose as Jonesy falls in love with mitzy #Squeaky-A little red Squirrel Named Squeaky is introduced and falls in love with sweetie bird #Cartoon Hijinks-In This Episode When Classic's cartoon i admire most Project is due Buster & Babs teach him the history of cartoons as well as many things cartoons can do as well other characters teach him how to make one #More Toons From The Crypt-Classic plays the ToonCryptkeeper and Tells four tales of terror Segments: innocent till guilty-Buster breaks Bug's special vase and lies to him. Opposite me-Babs is visited by an evil version of him that starts ruining her life Drawn and Cornered-When Classic is out of town Fifi Draw a version of him to keep her company but when the real one returns it becomes jealous and seeks to erase him out of existence FIfi and Classic Must stop him Terror from a shell-Hamtom attempts to study Turtles by Dissecting them but accidentally hits Tyrone with the tools and must hide the body but his Conscious starts haunting him #Tortoise vs hare-Cecil Turtle tries to beat up buster and Babs but Tyrone protects him Classic tells him what went wrong but in the end reveals that he was working for the three the whole time #Cecil's Revenge-Cecil Now in prison escapes and seeks revenge on classic and tortures His friend with mean Pranks #Return To Two-Tone Town-Classic get's lost in Two Tone Town But luckily Foxly Roxly Big Bee And Goofy Gear help him get home #April Fools wedgies-Classic attends April fools day at Acme Acres when he comes across a prank called a wedgie he goes on a quest to wedgie everyone in the school #StarToons-The Tiny Toons star in a parody of star wars and must stop the evil reign of DarthMonty #Broke-After Acme Acres Goes broke Classic Goes on a Robin Hood style Mission to get the money back from Montana Max #Classic Le Goof And The Carrot Tree-Bugs tells the tales of a red shirted black and white rabbit who lives in a spot of wood where carrots grow on trees and his pursuit of getting some #A look back-It's celebration time at acme loo as everyone celebrates the anniversary of when classic first came to acme acres and several stars characters and crew are interviewed a jealous monty rigs the podium to explode in an attempt to end classic Season 2 #Classic the Ambush mantis-ambush mantis (Played by classic) seeks to join the league of just us toons but must prove himself when wex luthor captures them #kill Squad (Suicide squad parody)-the just us league of super toons left with little choice make a taskforce of villains to take down darth duck in exchange for parole with ambush mantis being the leader the rules?:they will follow orders and not try to escape if one of them tries to escape they will be erased if ambush mantis is killed in battle they all will be erased #You asked for it-classic,buster,and babs host the fan centered episode these episodes star fifi le fume trying to escape from a crazed french chef babs running from elmyra buster running from a hunting dog and classic meeting cuphead and mugman (voiced by rob paulson and tara strong in the style of timmmy turner) #Cuppy and Muggy-the cup brothers sons cuppy and muggy attend acme high but the devil tries to trick the toons to seel they're souls from his kid devil jr, #Gremlin-A gremlin needs to get home before montana max finds him and puts him at his zoo he enlists the help of classic and his friends # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Titlecards SEASON 1 New toon on the block.png|episode 1 classic's girl|episode 2 Wrestlemania.png|episode 3 the re return of the acme acres zone.png|episode 4 return to slumber party mountain.png|episode 5 shimy and mitzy.png|episode 7 Music day returns.png|episode 8 babs loses her voice.png|episode 10 one eyed jack returns.png|episode 11 corey.png|episode 12 the french fox.png|episode 13 tigerlily and jonesy.png|episode 14 squeaky.png|episode 15 cartoon hijinks.PNG|episode 16 more toons from the crypt.png|episode 17 Tortoise vs hare.png|episode 18 cecil's revenge.png|episode 19 Return To Two-Tone Town.PNG|episode 20 April Fools Wedgies.PNG|episode 21 Star Toons.PNG|episode 22 classic le goof and the carrot tree.png|episode 23 a lookback.PNG|episode 24 SEASON 2 Classic The Ambush Mantis.PNG|episode 1 Kill Squad.PNG|episode 2 you asked for it.PNG|episode 3 cuppy & muggy.PNG|episode 4 gremlin.PNG|episode 5 SEASON 3 SEASON 4 SEASON 5 SEASON 6